Life Goes On
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Kiwi died and Odd is thinking about him and about life.
1. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Notes: Told from Odd's POV, Kiwi is dead and Odd is mourning him.**

So there I sat, sullenly in class, staring blankly at the paper that lay waiting on the desk. The door shut with a metallic clang but I didn't look up. The white lined paper stared back at me, awaiting use, but I had long since forgotten what the assigned task was. I glanced upwards, the teacher's eyes catching my own. I had to do something so I put my pencil to the paper and let my imagination flow off of its tip. Something I had been doing recently, letting my unconscious control my pencil. It worked. Many interesting doodles came about that way. What was coming out this time? A sunflower seed? A mouse? Some unknown creature? Oh-no. The drawing took form before my eyes. Not this. Not now. I couldn't stop myself. My eyes burned as I tried to hold back tears. The image of my faithful furry friend stared up at me, tongue lolling slightly. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer so I let them slide down my face, dripping slowly off my nose and chin onto my paper. I closed my eyes. Not now. Not during class while everyone was watching. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and attempted to cover my paper before looking up into my teacher's face. Her eyes were strangely caring as she whispered in my ear.

"You want to go take a walk to calm down a little?"

I had never heard caring in her voice before. A passion for math, but never caring for a student. I nodded and she led me to the door, shielding me from the questioning eyes of other students. She handed me my drawing and shut the door softly behind me. I wandered the empty courtyard, not knowing where I was going, but not caring much anyway.

"The bell rings soon." Whispered a comforting voice from behind me.

"I should get back to class then huh?" I replied sadly, knowing who stood behind me without looking up. She lay her hand on my shoulder so that I lifted my eyes to meet hers. She nodded, her green eyes full of understanding. She turned to walk away slowly, hesitantly, as if she didn't want to leave me. I started to walk away, and she disappeared into the school building. The bell rang, loud and echoing in the courtyard. People came streaming from the various buildings surrounding the courtyard. As the courtyard filled with students I let my drawing slip from my fingers the face of Kiwi disappearing quickly. I pushed my way towards the math classroom to pick up my backpack. I was going to be late to my next class. I knew that Jeremie would tell me later that although Kiwi was gone life goes on, and I needed to get over it. I knew that I would see truth in his words, but I would be mad anyway, and storm away. Aelita would yell at Jeremie for being insensitive and come after me. I would want her there because she's the only one who understands. I know they're right, Jeremie and Ulrich, life does go in, but that doesn't mean that I want it to.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Ok, I know that this story was going to be a One-shot but I had an idea… Hope you like it!**

Odd stared down at the rubber bone he had bought only last week. It was swirled red and white like a candy cane.

"He had a good life," Ulrich offered sympathetically from across the room.

Odd looked up, giving Ulrich a half-hearted smile.

"I know," He whispered, not trusting his voice any louder at the moment, "I can still miss him though."

Ulrich nodded before standing up to leave, "Coming to breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder.

"May as well." Odd sighed, tossing the rubber bone onto his bed.

The pair made their way down to breakfast where they met up with Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Yumi greeted them.

"To you as well." Ulrich replied. Odd just smiled and looked up before returning his gaze to his feet.

"It'll be ok Odd." Aelita said, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I know," Odd replied, "But what'll I do with his present?"

Aelita stood, looking thoughtful for a moment before a light went on behind her eyes.

"Give it to him!" She said happily, receiving questioning looks from the other four teens.

"How?" Ulrich asked, voicing the question in everyone's head.

"Take his present to his grave and put it on top." Aelita explained as if it were something one did everyday.

"Ok," Odd said, perking up for the first time in a week, "That sounds like a good idea."

"After breakfast then." Aelita said, taking her attention from her friends to her food.

"Good, I'm hungry!" Odd exclaimed.

"There's the Odd we've been missing!" Yumi said jovially.

"Good Old Odd, making his return, you guys make me sound like a movie!" Odd retorted through a mouthful of pancakes.

The group all laughed, it was good to have Odd back to his usual self.

After breakfast the group made their way down to the park. In the clearing there was a manhole, and propped up by one of the trees was a rather large rock. On the rock, written in purple marker was;

_Kiwi_

_The best little Diggity-Dog._

_We'll miss ya buddy,_

_R.I.P_

Odd sighed heavily, laying the rubber bone on the ground before the rock.

"Merry Christmas Little Buddy." Odd said quietly.

"Merry Christmas Kiwi." Said the other teens in unison.

"It won't be the same without him." Aelita added.

Ulrich nodded, "Maybe I'll get to open my own gifts this year." He joked, trying to cheer Odd up.

"Maybe," Odd replied, "Goodbye Kiwi."

"Goodbye Kiwi," Chorused the others as they turned back towards the school. As they reached the edge of the park, every one of them heard the familiar faint squeaking of Kiwi chewing on his newest toy.

"He loves it." Odd whispered, "I knew he would."


End file.
